Muerto Por fama
by Supersmashbros18
Summary: Skipper firma un contrato para poder participar en un reality show, cuando accidentalmente consigue un viaje sin retorno al Infierno
1. Prologo

**Sentado en una silla, estaba viendo en el tv un mapa global, aburrido, el mapa señalaba a Nueva York, y al zoológico de Central Park**

-¿Es aquí señor?

-Si lo es

**Era un día común y corriente, Skipper estaba aburrido, sentía que tantas peleas con Hans perdían el sentido, caminando por el zoológico, deseaba que algo misterioso pasara por el zoológico, algo que no encontraras solucion rapidamente, eso sería un interesante desafío.**

-Me pregunto que aventuras viviré, cuál será la siguiente

**De repente un extraño pinguino se puso frente a Skipper**

-¿tú quien eres?

-No es importante, pero, te gustaría ser famoso, almenos por unas semanas , y luego seguir la vida?

-Interesante

-Firma aquí

-Al firmar abajo tendras la oportunidad de salir en programa de supervivencia en tu propio zoológico, eventos interesantes apareceran, desafiandolos poco a poco, hasta llegar a ser famosos, con esto, el ganador tendrá fama merecida, el perdedor recibirá humillación y pena. Firmaré **(Firma)**

**De repente el pinguino desaparece, Skipper regresa a su cuartel, y pasa el día normal, y todo se hace de noche, al día siguiente...**

-AHHHHHHHHH, MAURICE **-gritaba mientras veía a Maurice en un horrible estado, y luego llegan los pinguinos al habitat de los lemures**

-¿Qué pasó cola anillada? **-preguntó Skipper y Julien señala la pared, y se veía a Maurice lleno todo de sangre, y con una espada en su pecho**

-No puede ser **-dice Skipper horrorizado**

**Entonces todos ven asustados el cadaver, Mort andaba llorando frente a su cuerpo, entonces Skipper se acerca y ve una grabadora y una nota, decía, oyelo, escuchalo, y con cuidado**

-Si estas oyendo esto es porqué te enteraste de que Maurice ha muerto, Cada noche un animal o un habitat entero morirá, robé todas las tarjetas que traspasaban la barrera eléctrica, así que obedezcanme, tienen que adivinar las trampas para poder mantenerse con vida, si alguien sobrevive a un ataque o a una trampa, recibirá pistas especiales, así que esten antentos, cubranse todos, porque se han metido en... MUERTO POR FAMA

**Esto es solo el prologo, en el próximo capitulo, Skipper y sus amigos lucharan por la vida, no todos viviran, pero no todos moriran, pero eso si, el horror dara la orden aquí.**


	2. Descubriendo la verdad

_Nota: esta parte fue creada por un amigo, ya que trabajamos en equipo, le doy las Gracias a Skipper Rico Rodriguez por ayudarme a alcanzar mis meta_

**En el zoológico de central park**

**Todo el mundo estaba dormido, ya que eran muy altas horas de la noche, hasta los lémures estaban dormidos, a excepción de los pingüinos, que seguían viendo la televisión en su habitad, el cielo desde la mañana estaba nublado, por lo que comenzó a llover en ese momento, cayendo algunos rayos y escuchándose fuertes truenos en el cielo.**

**En la guarida de los pingüinos**

**Los cuatro pingüino estaban viendo la televisión ,como ya se había dicho anteriormente, skipper estaba con sus ojos rojos de tanto ver la televisión a altas horas de la noche, Kowalski trataba de no quedarse dormido, rico se había dormido con los ojos abiertos y finalmente el pequeño cabo que tenía a su lunacornio por un lado, estaban bien dormido, de repente un fuerte ruido pone en alerta a los cuatro pingüinos, el pingüino líder pronto dio la orden de ver el origen de ese misterioso grito de terror, inmediatamente sin más que esperar, los cuatro pingüino se fueron corriendo a donde pensaban que era el lugar de origen, el misterioso grito que se cada de dar.**

**En el habitad de las nutrias**

**Entonces entraron los cuatro pingüinos, descubrieron que todo el lugar estaba lleno de sangre, todos los mueves y cosas de Marlene estaban dañadas y tiradas por todo el suelo del habitad, pero sin rastro alguno de la nutria.**

-kowalski, busca pistas- **_ordeno el pingüino líder_**

-entendido skipper-**_dijo el pingüino segundo al mando_**

**Rápidamente Kowalski se puso a buscar pistar por todo el lugar, rico y cabo se preguntaba quién podría ser el malvado asesino que posiblemente mato a Marlene, mientras skipper no podría la cantidad de sangre que había en la pared, de repente el pingüino líder pudo apreciar que en la pared estaba escrito un mensaje oculto que decía.**

_-muerto por fama-_

**Entonces el pingüino le comenzó a doler la cabeza al leer esas palabras, cabo se preocupo por skipper y se le acerco a el.**

-skipper, que te pasa-

-nada joven cabo, es solo un pequeño dolor de cabeza sin importancia-

-es inútil skipper, no pude encontrar mistas por ningún lado-

-bien equipo, parece que tenemos un misterioso asesino suelto-

-pero skipper, como lo atraparemos- **_dijo el asustado joven cabo_**

-ñeeee…, escho es maño-

-no tengo idea muchachos, pero por lo pronto, debemos limpiar el lugar, lo menos que quiero es pánico en todo el zoológico-

**Entonces los pingüinos deciden irse y limpiar el lugar mañana, pero cuando skipper estaba a punto de irse, accidentalmente choca con un de los muebles tirados en el piso, sorpresivamente el cuerpo de la ya fallecida Marlene, se encontraba allí, y al lado de ella se encontraba una misteriosa grabación.**

-kowalski, te falto este lugar-**_contesto molesto el líder_**

-lo siento skipper, parece que se me olvido ver ese lugar-

-increible, un desgraciado mato a marlene- **_volvio a hablar el lider _**

-VAMOS A MORIR- _**comento el joven cabo**_

-ese tipo si que sabe hacerle de las suyas, es obvio, es sol cuestion de tiempo, para morir-

-ÑOOO, teñemos que acher algo-

-exacto, vamos, tenemos que hacer que asesino page por matar a los demas-

-miren, una grabación- **_respondió cabo al ver la grabadora_**

-pero qué clase de asesino, deja una grabación- **dijo el enojado pingüino inteligente**

-pues veamos, a ver que dice-

**Entonces skipper toma la grabadora y la reproduce, y así la grabación de voz, comienza a decir lo que estaba gradado.**

-hola, skipper y compañía, supongo que ya encontraron el cadáver de su amiga muerta, supongo que debió tomarlos por sorpresa, pero ahora lo próximo que va a suceder, ya no los va a sorprender tanto, verán, yo y equipo técnico estamos filmando una serie llamada, muerto por fama, en la cual el tal pingüino, skipper, firmo un contrato, en el cual nos daba el derecho de filmar nuestro programa en su zoológico, y por consiguiente, todos tendrán que someterse a las reglas y situaciones de la serie, muerto por fama, es un programa donde cada noche, uno de los habitantes del zoológico, en este caso de central park, morirá, a menos que ustedes y skipper los salven, y no pueden contarle esto a los demás, respetan las reglas y nosotros respetaremos las reglas, de lo contrario, esto se pondrá más feo de lo que se ve ahora, en fin, eso es todo, mas tarde se les brindara más información, pero por lo pronto, arriesgarían su vida por volverse famosos-.

**Los pingüino se sorprendieron al a ver escuchado la grabación, en especial Kowalski y rico, que se pusieron muy molestos con skipper, cabo no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, y skipper no sabía por que la grabación dijo que el había firmado tal contrato.**


	3. De Examigo a Enemigo

**Kowalski estaba muy molesto por lo que hizo Skipper, lo mismo pensaba Rico, que un simple contrato arruinaría todo.**

****- ¿Porqué no nos dijiste ni nos consultaste? -**decía Kowalski decepcionado**

****- No sabía nada, era un ignorante, me dijeron que era un concurso de desafíos, solo eso

- Por tu culpa el zoológico de Central Park descenderá al Infierno del Antiguo Testamento.

- shfebgudjegwasifugyejbgvfasj dgaj **-Decía Rico Furioso**

**-** Skipper no sabía nada **-Agregó Cabo**

- ¡Eres solo un niño Cabo, no entiendes la gravedad del asunto!

** Entonces Kowalski corre y persigue a Skipper, saliendo del habitat, y Skipper no hacía más que correr, saltar, y deslizarse, Rico lo bombardeaba con dinamita, hasta que Skipper se esconde en la guarida. Cierra la escotilla, y luego sale de la pared un estante lleno de armas, y agarra una pistola, unas bombas de humo, Rico destruye el techo con dinamita, sin embargo, solo había humo de una bomba de humo, y desaparece.**

* * *

** Amaneciendo, Kowalski, Rico, y Cabo habían despertado, Skipper había huido, a donde no lo vieran, de repente dos gritos se oyen.**

****- AY NO **-Dijo Cabo nervioso**

**** **Los Pinguinos llegan al habitat de Marlene y se ven a Becky y Stacy nerviosas**

****- ¿QUE PASÓ? **-Preguntó Kowalski**

- Marlene a muerto

- Si, pues, resulta que, fue asesinada ayer **-dijo Cabo**

- ¿Pero cómo? **-preguntó Becky**

**- **No lo sabemos, la encontramos desangrada anoche

- ¿y Skipper? **-preguntó Stacy**

- Huyó, pero solo si lo encontramos, nos conducirá a nuestro objetivo para deshacernos del culpable, si no muere hoy, alguien morirá mañana

- Pero Skipper no sabía nada, por favor perdonalo Kowalski, somos en parte hermanos

- ¡ESO YA SE ACABO! **-respondió Kowalski sorprendiendo a Cabo, a Rico, y a las tejones.**

* * *

**Mientras tanto en un sitio extraño, se veía a Skipper con su grabadora, era oscuro, solo llevaba una linterna**

- Bitacora del capitán, no se si voy a volver, tengo como enemigo a mis compañeros, estoy solo en esto, me arrepiento de haber firmado aquel contrato, creo que aquí, jamás me verán los chicos, ni los asesinos, jamás me encontraran, y pronto seré ganador... un momento, yo tengo algo de culpa, debí confiar en mis amigos, y ahora mirenlos, estan directo hacia la tumba, tengo que hacerlo, expiar mis errores luchando como hombre, iré, y tambien buscaré la forma de sobrevivir **-dijo Skipper, decidido a ofrecerse por sus amigos.**

**Entonces Skipper agarra sus cosas, y se va, saliendo de la guarida, en un escondite que no se puede ver, entonces ve que Kowalski esta en el habitat de Marlene.**

****- Kowalski, vengo a pedir disculpas, se que lo que hice, esta mal, pero, descubrí un escondite, libre del enemigo, puedes esconderte ahi, yo seguire luchando **-Dice Skipper.**

* * *

** Se ven a Skipper y Kowalski en un TV y luego se ven dos sombras**

- Quiero que destruyas la seguridad de ese lugar, esta noche, deja una grabadora que engañe a Kowalski y a Skipper, y luego, los dos lucharan a Muerte, será una excelente noche

* * *

** Era de noche, Skipper, le estaba entregando provisiones a Kowalski en el escondite, se ubicaba al escribir un codigo en el piso, pocos lo veían y solo skipper lo conocía, entonces, luego skipper tiene una grabacion.**

-Ve a la campana

** Skipper se había ido, de repente una sombra escribió el codigo, y consiguió el acceso, dejando una nota (Para Kowalski decía) y una grabadora**

**-**Skipper planea matarte con una espada, para mantenerse vivo, por favor atacalo con alguna de las armas que tienes en la guarida, uno de los dos, junto con otros 3, morirá esta noche, el resultado depende de quién muera primero.

* * *

- Si estas oyendo esto, Kowalski planea matarte para seguir vivo, por favor atacalo con esta espada, que esta en la campana, uno de los 2, y otros 3 moriran, dependiendo del resultado

** Al oír eso Skipper se pone muy nervioso y agarra la espada con fuerzas**

_Continuará_


	4. Chapter 4

**Desde donde se encontraba skipper**

**Skipper había escuchado la grabación que esos misteriosos sujetos le habían dado, pero pensaba que era alguna especie de trampa, por lo que no presto mucha importancia a su aviso**

-conociéndolos, de seguro es una trampa, pero que tendrán en juego esta vez, tengo que detener todo esto, y pronto, pero la pregunta es cómo-

**En la guarida de los pingüinos**

**Kowalski había escuchando el aviso de los misteriosos sujetos, por lo que no le sorprendió nada, sorpresivamente su odio hacia skipper, aumento**

-con que ese skipper quiere matarme, pues no se la dejare muy fácil, pero porque yo tengo que esperarme a que intente matarme, por no mejor yo lo mato a él, antes de que él me mate a mí- **_dijo el pingüino listo_**

**-**NEFVNJUFEVNCMCMOMOCFMODEEVE2 EECFCVR- **_agrego el psicópata_**

-están pensando las cosas mal, porque skipper planearía en matarnos de la noche a la mañana-

-abre la mente cabo, si skipper firmo un contrato para que mataran a todos en central park, es obvio que se volvió un sádico psicópata, debemos estar alerta, de seguro quiere eliminarnos ya que somos los únicos que saben su oscuro secreto, ese es su siniestro plan, matar a todo el zoológico y deshacerse de nosotros, ya que somos los únicos que sabemos su secreto- **_dijo el pingüino científico_**

-chi, skipper ech maño-

-bueno, es un bien argumento, pero sigo pensando que skipper es bueno-

-sigue pensando lo que quieras cabo, pero si queremos sobrevivir a esto, debemos ser rápidos, y está decidido, esta noche mataremos a skipper, te guste o no cabo-

-basta, no quiero ser parte de esto, yo me voy-

-vete cabo, pero no vengas con nosotros cuando todo lo que hagas te salga mal-

**En los pasillos del zoológico de central park**

**Cabo después de la pelea con sus amigos, se va del la guarida, para irse en la búsqueda de su líder, pero hasta después de muchas largas horas, finalmente lo encuentra, a pocas hora de la noche, y le avisa del potencial peligro que esta por suceder**

-y eso fue lo que paso skipper

-entonces Kowalski quiere matarme, si que se volvió todo un loco lunático-

-pero como arreglaremos esto-

-no lo sé, por un lado, están los locos sádicos que me engañaron al firmar, debemos detenerlos, por otro lado esta lo del el próximo que morirá esta noche, y finalmente esta lo de que Kowalski quiere matarme, esta situación se está volviendo muy crítica-

-skipper, entonces que debemos hacer-

-por lo pronto, protegernos de los ataques de Kowalski-

**De repente son interrumpidos por un disparo de un RPG, que casi da en su blanco**

-rico, fallaste-

-lo chento-

-Y ESO QUE FUE-

-Kowalski- **_dijo el pingüino líder_**

- aaaa…, hora skipper, cuánto tiempo sin verte-

-si demasiado, y a que se debe esta cordial, ATAQUE SIN SENTIDO-

-pues veras, MATARTE, RICO DISPARA-

-OK-

**En eso rico comienza a dispar mas misiles de su RPG**

-CABO, CORRE-

**Entonces skipper y cabo comenzaron a correr y deslizarse lo más rápido que pudieron del ataque de Kowalski y rico, pero cabo es alcanzado por un misil del RPG, haciendo que la explosión lo mande volando y choque con la ventana de la oficina de Alice**

-CABO- **dijo el pingüino rico**

-HAY NO-

-esto no salió como lo esperaba, se suponía que esa hacia skipper, no hacia a cabo- **dijo el pingüino genio-**

-UPSSS, lo siento- **dijo el pingüino explosivo**

**Luego los tres pingüinos fueron a la oficina de Alice, para saber el estado de cabo, y no encontrarse con lo peor**


End file.
